


Agent

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (for training purposes), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Passing Out, light mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: As you train to be a higher level SHIELD agent, you are knocked too hard and end up getting checked over by someone you never expected.
Relationships: natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 37





	Agent

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on April 25, 2016_
> 
> I just started writing and I don't really know where it went.

You fell flat on the floor and groaned. "You're such a cheater!" You yelled at your sparing buddy.

He looked at you as you laid out on the floor in frustration. "Isn't the goal here to fight and win?" He smiled. As you were trying to become a SHIELD agent, training was part of your test. Today didn't happen to be your day- or did any other day.

It's hard to train when the person against you knows how you work. You had been training with this guy for years; he knows all your moves and how you act, so it doesn't really help that you can't even try anything on him; it's like he knows your every move.

So you went at it again, back up on your feet. He threw you to the ground again, but this time, much harder.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He said quickly as he knelt to the ground.

"Yeah...I'm fi..." And your eyes starting to close, blinks were getting slower, and soon enough, your eyes didn't open back up.

\---

You slowly opened your eyes and quickly noticed you were in a white room with beeping noises all around you.

"They're awake." You heard a voice say, and you continued to blink.

You noticed a woman walk up and look down, right over your face, with a friendly smile. She had red hair, and seemed to be wearing a black top. She looked familiar, but in your woozy state, you couldn't put your finger on it.

"Welcome back." She smiled.

"What hap- where am I?" You stumbled out, trying to sit up. Two hands were on your shoulder, and you were pushed back down.

"You should stay down." The man's voice came back. You hadn't had a chance to look at him.

"You were training with a man, and he knocked you out pretty good. Especially on the wrong part of the room. Good thing we came down there to check on some of the recruits." She smiled. She had a nice smile.

"But where am I?" You asked.

"Oh, you're in a recovery room." The woman said.

"I told her you'd be fine after putting some ice on your head and resting; we were about to send you back downstairs, but Little Miss I-actually-like-someone-for-once, decided that she wanted to make sure she was here when you woke." The man said, and you finally got a look at him. _Bruce Banner?_

Then it dawned on you. Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. _How am I so stupid?_ You wondered.

"Glad you're okay." She smiled at you.

"Thank you." You replied. You started to get a cough that seemed as it wouldn't go away.

"Would you like some water?" Natasha offered you. _What were you even supposed to call her?_ You're just trying to become a SHIELD agent; you didn't think for a second you'd get even to see an avenger.

"Um, sure." You smiled, and she nodded and walked out of the room.

"You're the first person she's taken such a liking to in a while." Doctor Banner told you.

"What?" You asked.

"It seems as you, agent, have caught Miss Romanoff's eye."

"I'm not an agent yet." You ignored his last comment.

Doctor Banner laughed. "Yeah, but now that Natasha has taken a liking to you, she'll ensure that you get to be an agent."

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious here, agent, you were going to be fine after just some rest and ice, but Natasha insisted that we bring you up here to recovery. She never does that." Doctor Banner said, looking right at you.

Before you could say anything, the door opened with Natasha entering the room with a smile on her face and a glass of water in her hand.

"Thank you." You smiled. "Can I sit up now?" You asked.

Doctor Banner sighed. "I don't think I can stop you." He said, and he pulled out his phone. "I have other work to attend to, don't break anything, okay?" He asked and walked out of the room.

After sitting in the room talking about your work with Natasha for a half-hour, she finally had some other work as well, and you were headed back down to training. You quickly found your friend, who looked straight up worried.

"You're okay!" He called. "What even happened? Why were you gone so long?" He asked.

"I don't really know." You said quietly. "I woke up in a room with Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff. Banner said that Natasha had taken a _great liking_ towards me...what does that even mean?" You asked, but your friend just looked at you like you were crazy.

"I bet that was just your concussion giving you hallucinations." Your friend laughed.

You sighed, a bit sad that that could be the case. "Yeah, maybe."

\----

Months of training paid off. You eventually got a new partner and got better at fighting, thanks to working your butt off. The memory from the day you blacked out faded into the back of your mind, all thanks to the fact that you were finally becoming a real SHIELD agent. And you couldn't be more excited.

Only a few weeks after becoming a SHIELD agent, you got called into an office to discuss your job.

"Don't die." Your friend smirked at you as you passed him in the hallway.

You walked into the room, afraid to receive bad news. You held your breath as the news was being delivered.

"Agent, I have some great news for you today." The director told you. "You're getting a new position."

"What is this position?" You asked, carefully.

Your director smiled. "Mission helper, for the Avengers."

On the inside, you were freaking out. You had the chance to work with the Avengers and help out on their mission to save the world. You gladly accepted.

You were moved up to the floor right below where all the Avengers stay, and you were very satisfied. You and another person were new on the job, and it just so happened that since you were now on the team, (kind of), there was a Tony Stark party, and you were invited.

Before the party, you were introduced to the Avengers, and Bruce Banner seemed to remember you, as did Natasha Romanoff. But later that night, you were just ready to celebrate all your achievements.

You walked over to the bar to get a well-deserved drink, and took a sip from whatever you had randomly picked up.

"Nice to see you again." Natasha walked over.

You smiled. "You too."

"I'm delighted you got this job." She commented.

"Well, it always has been a dream." You shrugged

"Would you want to do lunch sometime?" She asked. "We can talk more then and celebrate more now." Natasha smiled.

You returned the smile, again, and spoke. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
